Inevitable
by yukki067
Summary: Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne are best friends that are starting to work in the BAU thanks to a request by their parents. But will their friendship fade away because of meeting the daughter of Spencer Reid, Olivia. R&R to find out! JackxOCxHenry. Not a poem just because it's short.
1. Prologue

**My first Criminal Minds fanfic. But calm down, this isn't a poem. This is the beginning of the story. Or better said a prologue. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was inevitable from the moment we both saw her enter the meeting room and in that parking lot when we all crashed, that we would both want her to go out with either of us but now here we were. One of us is a hostage to our UNSUB and you want to go and change places for him because you're a girl and you're pretty sure that he'll accept because he's a sexual sadist and that means that you know what he would do to you.

"Hotchner, let me go in there! I can make the change and he'll be safe." You said furious at me with those intense green eyes that I wanted so much while you were putting on your bulletproof vest.

Olivia Reid, the only daughter my Uncle Reid had, but she looked nothing like him but only because of her IQ, that was the only thing she had of him that I actually knew about. She had long chestnut brown hair that reached her waist but it was always held up in a ponytail, she had green emerald-like eyes that I simply adored and with a pale white skin that meant that you almost didn't go out to the sun not like me whom always played soccer in his life.

"No, it's too dangerous." I replied waiting for the SWAT team to give me good news, I was following my dad's orders to lead this squad as he led the other.

"Dammit, Jack! Please let me in." You pleaded again.

"If I let you in, I might lose you!" I said as I shook her shoulders and then I kissed her, I heard as all the noises from the other cops stopped, I could hear Uncle Reid making a big fuss, Uncle Morgan and Uncle Dave calling me smooth and a hot mess and my dad telling me to come back and to stop kissing her. We separated from each other and we stared at each other.

"Olivia, don't go. You'll get killed." I said as I touched her cheek with my fingers softly and we could both heard all the women in the force saying: "Awwwwww!" like if we were puppies.

"Please. What the heck! I'm going and I'm assuring you that I'll come back and then I'll make my decision." Olivia said and she ran towards the house and I couldn't follow her because of my dad and Uncle Dave.

"What?! Let me go." I screamed at them.

"She knows what she's doing." Uncle Dave said.

Later, I saw Henry walk out. He was bruised all over his face and he was bleeding.

"Are you okay?!" Aunt JJ said as she rushed towards him.

"I can't believe I let her do that." Henry mumbled and I walked towards him and I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"We'll get her out of there." I said with a confident smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND I'LL MAKE THE BEGINNING!**


	2. Meeting The New Intern

**NEW CHAPTER! Here's the newest chapter of the story. I hope that you enjoy and this might be short because this ain't my computer!**

* * *

**~In Miami, Florida~**

In a dark and abandoned building, a young man entered the building. He was wearing only black, he took every measure possible of not leaving any traces for if they tried to find him. He closed the door and turned to see that there was only one table in the middle of the room but the table wasn't empty, there was a girl on the table.

Her arms were tied above her, she was dressed only in her once white that was stained with blood underwear, her body was filled with blood and bruises, she had long brown hair that reached her elbows with soft emerald eyes that lacked life in them, her breathing became harsh as she heard footsteps come towards her.

"What do you want?" The girl asked as the man got closer to stroke her cheek.

"Sorry Alice but there's nothing more that you can give me. I've taken everything from you, your dignity and your virginity. There's nothing more I could take from you but all I could give you is more pain than what you feel right now." the man said.

"Please don't!" The girl screamed as he raised a knife and started to stab her in the chest.

Something that most people would know, is that a serial killer is on the loose.

**~Somewhere else~**

In the BAU office in Quantico, Virginia, the behavioral analysis team were waiting for two of their new members to come.

"Please Garcia, start briefing us on the mission!" Morgan pleaded and Blake started to make fun of him.

"Nope! We're going to wait for Henry and Jack." Garcia said as she crossed her arms and puffed both her cheeks.

"Why didn't Jack come with you, Hotch?! I get Henry, he lives away from his mom but you could've gone and picked him up!" Morgan nagged.

"Henry was going to pick him up since his car is at the repair shop." Hotch answered simply.

"Calm down Morgan, they're new." Rossi said calmly but he stared at the youngest member of the team, Reid whom seemed to be texting very heatedly with someone.

"Reid. Reid. REID!" Morgan screamed which caused for the younger to drop his phone which Morgan grabbed happily.

"Gimme that!" Reíd exclaimed with worry shining over his eyes.

"Nope. Now if you'll allow me, I'll read your messages... WOAH!" Morgan exclaimed as he read the messages which caused the rest of the team to gather around Morgan and read the messages.

**~In the BAU office building parking lot~**

"Dude, I'm just saying. Let me take you on a date. This chick I'm dating has a hot sister." Jack Hotchner said as he exited the car of his best friend, Henry LaMontagne. Jack had short messy blonde hair that never seemed to tidy itself, he also had warm brown eyes that complemented his player attitude and creamy skin with a light tan since he played soccer every Saturday.

"I don't know, Jack. I'm just not fit to be dating anyone after I broke up with Dannika." Henry said.

With Henry, his looks were different than his friends, he had blonde hair that was always tidy, his eyes were a sky blue that he inherited from his mother, he had pale skin that made him look better and more like a good boy.

"Come on, man! Stop thinking about that Danish bitch, you broke up 6 months ago. Just this one time and you won't regret it." Jack said.

"Come on, if we get in late I might not hear the end of it from my mom." Henry said as he got out and they both started walking absentmindedly without looking where they were walking and both of them by accident crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" A female voice said and they both got up.

"No, it's our fault! We weren't looking... Woah!" Jack and Henry mumbled in sync until they saw the person that they crashed with.

She had long, straight dark brown hair that had golden highlights that seemed to complement her without even being artificial, her eyes had an emerald green vibe to them, she had pale skin that shined like ivory. She was wearing a pair of dark suit pants with a dark green buttoned shirt that suited her look. A bunch of files were spotted around her with her purse and suitcase.

"No, it's my fault. I was so busy with all this and then we crashed! I'm so so sorry!" The woman said.

"No, it's our fault. Would you mind if I helped you?" Henry asked while blushing and Jack was shocked.

"I actually would. I like doing things by myself because I'm an independant woman. Well, bye!" The woman said as she picked her stuff up fast and ran away.

"Dibs!" Henry and Jack said at the same time.

"Why are you saying 'dibs'? You already have a girl." Henry said with a peeved face.

"But no one said it was a permanent relationship. And dude, she's the hottest chick I've seen till now!" Jack said as they proceeded walking.

"You always say that when you meet a new girl and a week later, BAM! You dump them." Henry nagged his friend as they kept walking towards the conference room where their parents were.

"So? You're not into chicks right now after the Danish bitch dumped you. You told me that exact information 9 minutes ago." Jack said as he entered casually into the conference room and sat down in a chair while everyone stared at Reid.

"That was before. I felt a connection with her." Henry said as he sat next to Reid.

"You don't even know her name." Jack said as he crossed his arms and everyone snapped out of their dazes and sat down on their chairs.

"Nor do you and I claimed 'dibs' first!" Henry said.

"Boys, talk about that sandwich later. We have a case to review." Rossi said.

"It's not a sandwich, Uncle Dave. It's a really hot chick that we both claimed dibs on." Jack explained and JJ started to get a dark aura around her but they ignored her.

"You can't give dibs on a girl! That's the rules of life!" Morgan said and someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Hotch said as Henry and Jack kept discussing and the girl that Henry and Jack crashed into came in which caused them to stop discussing and stared at her.

"Thank you. Are you SSA Aaron Hotchner?" The girl asked and Hotch nodded. "I'm Olivia Knight, I'm the new intern that's going to work with you for this case. Oh, hi daddy!"

"Hi sweetie. I didn't think that you were going to be in the BAU?" Reid said and everyone stared.

"Mom didn't tell you that I had applied to be an intern in the BAU?" Olivia asked and Reid shook his head in denial.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Daddy? Sweetie? Mom? Reid, what is all this?" Rossi asked.

"Well, you guys remember that sabatical year I took a few years ago. Well, it was to take care of Olivia." Reid specified and Olivia nodded.

"Hey! You're the guys I crashed with earlier." Olivia said. "Can I please get a name from you two?"

"I'm Henry LaMontagne, nice to meet you." Henry said while adding his southern accent to his voice and his mother raised her eyebrow of suspicion.

"I'm Jacob Hotchner. Graduated from law school with honors. Nothing big." Jack said as he winked and Hotch raised his eyebrows out of suspicion towards his son's behavior.

"Nice to know. You're David Rossi, one of my favorite writers and the man that created the BAU and the first profiler, you're Derek Morgan, everytime my dad visited, he talked about your sheer awesomeness, you're Penelope Garcia, best technical analyst the BAU could have, you're Alex Blake, one of the few people that understand my dad's brain and you might understand mine, you're Jennifer Jareau, the media link and also an awesome person, and you're Aaron Hotchner, you're the leader of the team." Olivia said.

"Reid, did this girl get your IQ?" Blake asked.

"Maybe. I don't know, her mother got her test results." Reid said.

"I have both my parents IQ. I have an IQ of 175." Olivia said.

"Can we please review the case now?" Hotch asked half-pissed.

"Sure." Everyone said and they all sat down.

"In Miami, 2 bodies were found. Both were females in their early 20's, both brunettes with green eyes and pale skin. They were Diana March, she was 23 years old, and the other victim was Alice Jones, she was 22 years old. Diana was abducted from a supermarket and Alice had disappeared from a nightclub when it was girls night out with her friends. They were both sexually abused with torture marks all around their bodies and also beaten up on purpose, what killed them wasn't that. If not, it was 29 stab marks to their chests. They were dehidrated and starved." Garcia said as pictures appeared on the screen.

"The typical sexual sadist." Rossi said.

"His M.O is a bit messy, don't you think?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Well, the defense marks on their arms mean that they fought back and the stab marks on both victims look a bit shaky." Olivia explained.

"You're right." Jack said.

"Tell the Miami police that we'll be there." Hotch said.

"We leave in 30 minutes." Hotch said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you would please mind to review and give some creative criticism!**


	3. Starting the case

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

As the plane was getting ready to fly, Jack decided to interrogate Olivia a little about herself so he'd know exactly how to woo her.

"How old are you? Because I'm pretty sure that you're 23." Jack said while sitting in front of Olivia, Reid was about to interject but Blake dragged him to another seat so the young ones can fraternize with each other and get to know each other. In other words, she wanted to see some love bloom between the two since it was a long time since she had seen love in the workplace. She's a addicted romantic.

"I'm technically 19 but my birthday is in a month. Excuse me, I'm going to get some coffee." Olivia said as she got up to walk towards the coffee machine.

"Hey Reid~" Morgan whispered from his spot with JJ.

"What do you want Morgan?" Reid asked with an 'Don't mess with me, I'm about to kill Jack' voice as he looked at a case file.

"Jack's going to be your son-in-law while Olivia is going to be Hotch's daughter-in-law." Morgan teased.

"Not if I can help it." Reid growled as he started to get up.

"You can't help it." Morgan said teasing.

"Who said something about me?" Hotch asked.

"Let's talk about the case." Rossi said trying to stop them from killing each other.

"Okay, well from what is already obvious, we're facing a sexual sadist whom has no remorse for what he does." JJ said.

"The usual sadist. But he has a signature, I just can't seem to find it." Hotch said.

"I did. They have the same hair color with the same eyes and same skin color. I'm thinking that he's killing women that look like someone he knows." Henry said while he looked at the pictures of the girls as he sat with Hotch and Rossi.

"That's weird." Olivia said as she sat next to Jack.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I had to make psychological profiles of sexual sadists that needed serious rehabilitation and during all that time, they never ever told me that they killed because of the facial figures, they just killed because they needed to." Olivia said.

"So this isn't our typical kind of guy." Morgan said.

"Hey Garcia!" Blake said and suddenly Garcia appeared on a laptop.

"Speak and be heard, my lovely children!" Garcia said after.

"What can you tell us about the victims?" Blake asked.

"They weren't from the same social circles, that I can tell. Our first victim was a babysitter trying to pay off for college while our second victim came from a wealthy family." Garcia said.

"Yeah. Because they found Alice wearing a diamond necklace and earrings on her. While Diana was found with plain clothes." JJ said.

"He decided to leave them with some of their dignity at the least." Jack said.

"Yeah. Garcia, try to find out for any connections between our two victims." Hotch said.

"It'll be done as fast as a gun." Garcia said as she cut off the call.

"Dad, can I talk to you over there?" Jack asked Hotch as he gestured to the back.

"Okay." Hotch said.

"Anyone up for cards for the meanwhile?" Henry asked.

"I am! I'm good, I've been kicked out of 5 casinos back in Vegas but not of all of them." Olivia said as she gestured to Henry to sit next to her and in that moment, Jack sat back in his seat next to Olivia and after 3 seconds, he noticed that Henry was there.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack asked with a 'Henry, get away from her or I'll slice you up in little pieces' voice.

"We're going to play a friendly game of cards." Henry said.

"Can I play?" Jack asked and Henry gave him the 'Can't you see that I'm trying to pick her up' face.

"Sure. Now which card game do we play?" Olivia asked.

"Aw~ They look so cute. Hey Hotch, JJ and Reid, you're all going to be related." Morgan teased which caused Rossi and Blake to laugh.

"No we're not." JJ scowled.

"You don't know that. For all you know, maybe in the future, Reid might be Henry's and Jack's father-in-law while you and Hotch might be Olivia's mother-in-law and father-in-law." Morgan teased one final time.

"How about strip poker?" Jack asked and everyone started at the 3 new recruits.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! We're in a plane and that would be wrong, how about normal poker." Henry said as he attempted to be the better man.

"Let's play. I have to take this." Olivia said as she walked to the back of the plane to answer a call that she was going to have.

"Get out of my way, you imbecile." Henry said.

"No, you have to get out of my way." Jack said.

"Boys, relax. I want you to stop fighting for a minute and let her spend some time with each one of you and then she'll choose. Don't force it." Blake adviced to the boys.

"You're right." Both boys mumbled.

"I know." Blake said.

**"We'll be landing shortly in Miami, please buckle your seatbelts." **The pilot said and Olivia raced back to her seat.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting our game and apparently we don't have anymore time to play." Olivia said.

"We'll play another time." Jack said kindly.

Shortly after, the plane had landed in the Miami airport, the team had arrived to the police station.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jose Martinez, head of the station." A tall, well-built man said as he shook hands with Hotch.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Alex Blake, SSA Jennifer Jareau, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne, Dr. Olivia Reid and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch introduced.

"I see. I have a conference room for you to set up in." Detective Martinez said.

"I see. Thank you. Reid and Rossi, you go to the morgue to see the victims and what the doctor might say. JJ and Morgan, you go to the 1st dumpsite. Olivia and Blake, you go to the 2nd dumpsite. Henry and Jack, you'll go to the abduction sites." Hotch said.

"Okay." They all said.

JJ and Morgan both arrived to the 1st dumpsite.

"This place isn't premeditated. That's why she was discarded like that." JJ said.

"Look around, it's a park. He couldn't put her here in the middle of day. So the first that was actually premeditated was at what time to dump her." Morgan said.

"But this guy must be strong to climb up here with a dead body." JJ said.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Blake when we get to the police station." Morgan said as he looked around.

Olivia and Blake both arrived to the 2nd dumpsite.

"This is a beach and he dumps her here, where there could be people at anytime. Why here?" Blake asked.

"The beach must've been more accessible to him this time." Olivia said and her iPhone 4 ringed once more.

"What the hell do you want?!" Olivia bursted strongly that she even scared Blake.

_**"Olivia, darling. Let's talk." **_A male voice said through the phone.

"No, no more Mason! I'm sick of telling you that we are never getting back together. You should've thought of that before you were in our bed with my friend. Now, farewell doushe." Olivia said and she hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." she mumbled.

"Ex?" Olivia nodded. "I know how that feels. Did the idiot really cheat on you with your friend?" Blake said.

"Yeah. I was coming home after a long day of work and when I entered my room, there he was. Having sex with my childhood friend. I left the house, I filed for an internship here and here I am!" Olivia said.

"So he must've dumped her here because he knew that they were going to find her faster here since people parade around here everyday at every hour." Olivia said.

"He must've felt a little remorse for her." Blake said.

"What's that over there?" Olivia asked as she pointed to something white that was incrusted in the sand, Blake kneeled down and put on some gloves and extracted the piece of paper from the sand.

"Open it." Olivia said and it was a letter written in blood.

"Oh my God." Blake said. "I can't understand anything it says."

"Let's go, we have to take these to the lab." Blake said.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she felt something strange.

**~~~Some random place in Miami~~~**

A handsome man in his mid-twenties looked furious as he placed his iPhone 5 back into his pocket. He had short messy jet black hair with icy blue eyes that showed no emotion in them except in this moment, they shone with complete anger, his sun-kissed skin looked perfect on his face. He was wearing black business suit that looked right on him, he entered a room and took off his jacket and looked at a picture.

"I'm going to have to show you what's going to happen if you don't come back to me." The man said as he got up out of a sudden.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND YOU'LL HAVE A FREE COOKIE!**


	4. Going Deeper

**Sorry, chapter starts with daddy Reid.**

* * *

**Reid's ****POV:**

This unsub that we're dealing with has all of the characteristics of a normal sexual sadist but why is it so hard to catch this guy? What component does he have that makes it harder? Henry did say that all the victims look familiar to each other, all had the same haircut, same eye color and skin color. Obviously they represent someone that he lost or someone that he hated.

"Hello, you're from the FBI? Well, let me show you the bodies." The doctor that ran the morgue said.

"Thank you." Rossi and I both said and she took the white cover off one of the bodies and we saw Diana's face. Her face was full of bruises and scars, her neck had a red bruising that was caused by getting choked.

"She got a pretty good beating if you ask me. She had 6 broken ribs, a broken wrist, a broken nose and to boot, she was raped various times and stabbed 25 times on the chest, the stab wound that killed her was on the massive neck artery." The doctor said as she gestured to every part of the body that was broken. "But she did put up a better fight than any other female body that I've ever seen.

"Did the other body put a fight?" I asked and the doctor covered Diana's face again and went to a table that was next to Diana and she took off the white cover and we saw Alice's face. It was also bruised but not as much as Diana's.

"No, she put up a small fight. She had skin tissue under her fingers but it was unidentifiable. My best guess is that she decided to play along with what he wanted because she thought that that way she would be spared. She has 5 broken teeth, knife marks running down her legs, 3 broken ribs, binding marks on her wrists and 36 stab wounds. Also she was raped many times. The one that killed was the one that penetrated her lungs, she choked on her own blood." the doctor said.

"Can I see her eyes?" I asked as I put on a pair of gloves.

"Sure." The doctor said and I walked towards the body and opened one of her eyes, it was green like Diana's but what interested me was that her pupil was widened.

"Was she drugged?" I asked.

"I didn't do a toxicology report. I'll have one filed right now." The doctor said and he walked out of the room.

"Let's go." Rossi said and we went to the car.

"Reid, didn't those victims look familiar to you?" Rossi asked as he started to drive.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Because if you ask me, they look like your daughter." Rossi said.

"Olivia has never had a boyfriend in her life and she most certainly would've told me if someone was stalking her. And there's a million of women that have those physical characteristics." I said.

"Okay. I was just saying." Rossi mumbled.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Henry and Jack were both interrogating the victims families. Henry was interviewing the first victim's sister while Jack was interviewing the second victim's fiancee.

"Ms. Laurent, can you tell me if your little sister had any enemies?" Henry asked.

"No, she didn't. She was so kind. She couldn't even hurt a fly if she wanted to. Her boyfriend was going to ask her to marry him this Friday." Ms. Laurent said as she cried uncontrollably.

"Are you married?" Henry asked as he stared at the ring on her wedding finger.

"Yes. That's why our last names are different." Ms. Laurent said.

"Are you sure that she didn't have any enemies?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure." Ms. Laurent said.

"Thank you for your collaboration." Henry said as he standed up and shook Ms. Laurent's hand and opened the door for her and he looked at his best friend's booth where Jack was interviewing the victim's fiancee.

"Mr. Parker, are you sure that Alice wouldn't leave with a simple stranger?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure. I've known her ever since we were children. She would never leave with a stranger... Her father told her that if she ever met someone that she didn't know and if he was trying to take to a place that she didn't know about, she'd have to run." Mr. Parker said.

"When did you two get together?" Jack asked.

"When we were 16. She was taking self-defense lessons." Mr. Parker said.

"Did she have any enemies?" Jack asked.

"No. She only had a lot of future business partners." Mr. Parker said.

"Thank you for your time." Jack said as he standed up to shake Mr. Parker's hand.

"When your investigation is over... Could you please give us her body back?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Of course. It's protocol." Jack said and they both walked out of the room and Jack and Henry went into the conference room.

"So?" Hotch asked.

"Alice's fiancee didn't know anything." Jack said.

"Same about Diana's sister." Henru said.

"The dumpsites don't reveal anything about them. They were just convenient to him at the time." Blake said as she and Olivia entered the room.

"But we did find a note in the sand. It was written in blood. We took it to the lab and we're waiting." Olivia said as she sat on the chair.

"Our two victims were drugged. It was a new drug named Rynneleo, it's supposed to be used to help people with migraines and insomnia but with the right dosage it can be used to knock someone out. It can be inhaled or orally, they both inhaled it." Reid said.

"What made you think that they were drugged?" Hotch asked.

"Their pupils weren't normal." Reid replied.

"Let's give out the profile." Rossi said and they all walked outside the conference room.

"Detective, we need you to huddle up all your men, we're about to give out our profile." Morgan said.

"Of course." The detective said and in a matter of 15 minutes all the police officers were there.

"Our assaulter is a male sexual sadist with many resources. He might be a man of society or a hard working male." Blake said.

"He might be in his early or mid twenties because of the strength he has to carry dead bodies. And also to be able to allure women which would mean that he is handsome." Morgan said.

"He might have lost someone due to the aggression of which the victims have been attacked or this is hatred that he had accumulated for years and has managed to keep to himself till now." Hotch explained.

"Why would he be doing this?" A police officer asked.

"Sexual sadists have no remorse for what they do so he can do this for a really long time if he puts his mind to it which he will if he's killing the woman that left him or hurt him time after time." JJ explained.

"He drugs his victims with a headache/insomniac drug that with the correct dose, he can make them faint because if they are forced to inhale it." Rossi said.

"So look for someone with a medical background or with at least a mild knowledge of medicine. For him to know what dosage is necessary to knock these women out, he must have some knowledge about medicine or even a degree." Olivia said. She didn't even notice that when she spoke her side of the profile, the younger police officers paid more attention to her. Well, it was because the top of her green buttoned shirt was unbuttoned to show off her breasts even by a little bit.

"His victims are brunettes with long hair and green eyes, all Caucasian. They are all in their early twenties which mean that the person he lost or abandoned him is in that age." Henry explained. "He only keeps them for 3 days, those 3 days in which he rapes and tortures them."

"If he keeps to his pattern, another woman will be missing and then killed after that." Jack said. "Thank you for your attention."

And all the officers left to go back to their work positions.

"Well, that was breathtaking." Olivia said.

"You didn't notice that all the men were staring at you, weren't you?" Rossi asked.

"I did. It's part of a technique my mom uses." Olivia explained.

"It must be very effective." Morgan said.

"It is." Olivia said while smiling.

**~~~~In a random nightclub~~~**

3 girls were dancing on the dancefloor, 2 were blondes and one was a brunette.

"Hey girls, I'm going to go get a drink." The brunette said.

"Don't get too wasted. You're driving." One of the blondes said.

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette said as she went to the bar. "One apple martini."

"Make it two. It's on me." A man said. He was handsome, that's all I can say.

"Thanks." The brunette said while blushing, her green eyes showing embarrassment in them. "I'm Melanie Cartridge. And you?"

"Mason Crawford." The man said while shaking Melanie's hand.

"Want to drink the drink and then get out of here?" Melanie proposed.

"I can't see why not." Mason said with a kind of glint in his eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
